


Beautiful

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, face kisses, just kisses alright, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Small kisses littered across the other's face.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Find the kisses prompt list [here](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts).
> 
> I tried forever to get footnotes to work and I just cannot get it. I just keep seeing the html in my main text body even though the footnotes themselves in the notes look fine. If anybody has any tips or knows how I can do the thing then I would appreciate it.

Beautiful would never be the first word Crowley used to describe himself. Dashing, maybe, or sexy. Perhaps even handsome if he was having a good day. But beauty is never something he associates with himself. He's well aware of the looks he gets from humans sometimes,* but then opinions don't really matter to him. Most of the time, in any case, Although the first time someone had screamed instead of ignoring it when they saw his eyes, Crowley had conceded to humanity's norms and begun covering that particular feature. It certainly helped that the glasses made him feel _cool_. The point of the matter is, Crowley is a demon and he is not beautiful, so the first time Aziraphale calls him such, the first thing that exits his mouth is a scoff.

* * *

*To be perfectly honest, it's part of the reason he chooses to swagger the way that does, just for the sake of preening under the attention. And if he incidentally achieves a lustful temptation or two then that's even better. Worse? Whatever.

* * *

"Oh, but you _are_ ," the angel insisted, eyes shining with something Crowley can't quite bring himself to name yet.

"I hardly think so," huffed Crowley.

That's when another sort of look spread across Aziraphale's face, one that Crowley may have classified as wicked if the wearer of the expression in questions weren't so Heavenly. Now, the Thing between them hadn't been going on for very long*, but it had been long enough that Crowley recognized the expression as one that meant he was likely to find himself with a lap full of angel in the very near future--something that he hadn't really considered as a possibility even when the Thing had started being a thing.

"Well then, I'll have to prove it to you."

Crowley presently found that his prediction came true, a fact that he was quite pleased about actually. Although he tried to keep the smile off of his face as Aziraphale settled his weight on Crowley's thighs.^

* * *

*Not the Arrangement, the other thing, the we-are-such-idiots-why-didn't-we'do-this-sooner-capital-T Thing.

^Aziraphale wasn't exactly light. these corporeal forms generally had a big of heft to them and the angel's indulgence (Crowley wouldn't dare call it gluttony aloud) had added to that. Not to mention the odd trans dimensional weight of his wings and the moral weight of his inherent goodness, but those weren't so much felt in the physical sense as Felt subconsciously. In any case, Aziraphale wasn't what you would call "light." Crowley didn't mind, though, as evidenced by the fact that without him even meaning to do so, his hands were resting on his angel's hips.

* * *

"And how exactly are you going to prove it to me?" asked Crowley, rather liking the turn of events this evening had taken.

For his part, Aziraphale looked equally as pleased, with an added edge of that not-wicked expression.

"Very thoroughly," Aziraphale responded, "I fear that you may need quote a lot of convincing."

Crowley had expected some sort of passionate song after a declaration like that in that tone of voice, so when all he received was a small peck--on the forehead, no less!--he was mildly confused. That kiss is followed by another one slightly lower down and to the left, then another after that, a trail of small kisses. If you had asked him before this moment, Crowley would have called this sort if display tame, but now as he received these tiny kisses in his cheeks and nose and gently on each eyelid, Crowley felt...cherished.

"Beautiful," Aziraphale murmured, finally kissing his demon's lips with tender care.

Crowley believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried forever to get footnotes to work and I just cannot get it. I just keep seeing the html in my main text body even though the footnotes themselves in the notes look fine. If anybody has any tips or knows how I can do the thing then I would appreciate it.


End file.
